estaifandomcom-20200215-history
General Abilities
GENERAL ABILITIES Some abilities are not tied to your race, class, or skill, these abilities are represented as general abilities. While some are more useful to certain types of characters than others, a general rule these represent abilities outside of the normal scope of your character’s race and class. Many of them alter or enhance class abilities or soften class restrictions, while others might apply bonuses to your statistics or grant you the ability to take actions otherwise prohibited to you. By selecting general abilities, you can customize and adapt your character to be uniquely yours. ABILITIES Acrobatic: 3CP You are skilled at leaping, jumping, and flying. You gain+2 bonus on Acrobatics and Fly checks. Ranked 1 Rank 3CP +2 2 Rank 6CP +4 3 Rank 12CP +6 4 Rank 24CP +8 5 Rank 48CP +10 Alertness: 3CP You often notice things that others might miss. You gain +2 bonus on Perception and Sense Motive checks. Ranked 1 Rank 3CP +2 2 Rank 6CP +4 3 Rank 12CP +6 4 Rank 24CP +8 5 Rank 48CP +10 Animal Affinity: 3CP You are skilled at working with animals and mounts. You gain +2 bonus on Handle Animal and Ride checks. Ranked 1 Rank 3CP +2 2 Rank 6CP +4 3 Rank 12CP +6 4 Rank 24CP +8 5 Rank 48CP +10 Athletic: 3CP You possess inherent physical prowess. You gain +2 bonus on Climb and Swim checks. Ranked 1 Rank 3CP +2 2 Rank 6CP +4 3 Rank 12CP +6 4 Rank 24CP +8 5 Rank 48CP +10 Deceitful: 3CP You are skilled at deceiving others, both with the spoken word and with physical disguises. You gain +2 bonus on Bluff and Disguise checks. Ranked 1 Rank 3CP +2 2 Rank 6CP +4 3 Rank 12CP +6 4 Rank 24CP +8 5 Rank 48CP +10 Deft Hands: 3CP You have exceptional manual dexterity. You gain +2 bonus on Disable Device and Sleight of Hand checks. Ranked 1 Rank 3CP +2 2 Rank 6CP +4 3 Rank 12CP +6 4 Rank 24CP +8 5 Rank 48CP +10 Persuasive: 3CP You are skilled at swaying attitudes and intimidating others into your way of thinking You get a +2 bonus on Diplomacy and Intimidate skill checks. Ranked 1 Rank 3CP +2 2 Rank 6CP +4 3 Rank 12CP +6 4 Rank 24CP +8 5 Rank 48CP +10 Self-Sufficient: 3CP You know how to get along in the wild and how to effectively treat wounds. You gain +2 bonus on First Aid and Survival checks. Ranked 1 Rank 3CP +2 2 Rank 6CP +4 3 Rank 12CP +6 4 Rank 24CP +8 5 Rank 48CP +10 Stealthy: 3CP You are good at avoiding unwanted attention and slipping out of bonds. You gain +2 bonus on Escape Artist and Stealth checks. Ranked 1 Rank 3CP +2 2 Rank 6CP +4 3 Rank 12CP +6 4 Rank 24CP +8 5 Rank 48CP +10 Endurance: 6CP Harsh conditions or long exertions do not easily tire you. You gain +4 bonus to AC vs nonlethal damage. Diehard: 12CP Prerequisites: Endurance You are especially hard to kill. Not only do your wounds automatically stabilize when critically injured, but you can remain conscious and continue to act even at death’s door. Weapon Proficiency: 5CP (Editing Mechanics. admin) Choose a type of martial weapon. You understand how to use that type of martial weapon in combat. You gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls. All new characters start with one weapon at first rank for free. Ranked 1 Rank 5CP +2 2 Rank 10CP +4 3 Rank 20CP +6 4 Rank 40CP +8 5 Rank 80CP +10 +1 attack per round Armor Proficiency, Light: 24CP You are skilled at wearing light armor. Light armor provides a +3 to AC. All classes except Martial Artist start with this. A class that takes this proficiency may use its class skills without penalty for wearing light armor. Armor Proficiency, Medium: 24CP You are skilled at wearing medium armor. Medium armor provides a +6 to AC. All classes but Arcanist, Diviner, and Martial Artist start with this. A class that takes this proficiency may use its class skills without penalty for wearing medium armor. Armor Proficiency, Heavy: 24CP You are skilled at wearing heavy armor. Heavy armor provides a +9 to AC. Only the Fighter class starts with this. A class that takes this proficiency may use its class skills without penalty for wearing heavy armor. Animal Companion: 24CP This ability allows you to gain an animal companion much like a druid or hexer. This ability is not available for Druid or Hexer classes.